One of a Kind
by bean-fiend
Summary: "Your brown, blonde streaked hair is one of a kind." When Fang Ride, who is currently dating Maya Batchelder, accidentally hugs her twin sister, Max Martinez, from behind, he learns that that statement is rather false.


One of a Kind

**Summary:** "Your brown, blonde streaked hair is one of a kind." When Fang Ride, who is currently dating Maya Batchelder, accidentally hugs her twin sister, Max Martinez, from behind, he learns that that statement is rather false.

* * *

_One of a Kind_

"We're not touchy enough, babe."

_Huh?_

Fang turned around to see is girlfriend standing there, arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked to the side. He stared at her blankly, blinking a few times.

"Babe."

He blinked again. What was he supposed to say to that? He was all for it, but didn't it seem a bit…raunchy? He raised his eyebrows at her, wanting her to explain.

"Like, you don't hug me enough. Or like we never hold hands in school and stuff."

Ah, so PDA.

She wants more PDA.

Fang shrugged his shoulders and turned back around to the TV.

"Baby," she whined.

Fang was just about done with this chick. "What, Maya?"

Those were the first words he'd said all day and Fang instantly regretted it. She began to snap at him, and all he could do is stare blankly at the television.

"Maya, shut up."

A new voice entered the scene, and Fang turned his head to the side. It was Max, Maya's twin sister.

"You're so annoying, Max."

Fang actually wanted to object to that, because right now, it was rather the opposite.

"Hi Fang," Max muttered, shoving half of an orange in her mouth. Fang tilted his chin up in acknowledgement, and she tossed him an apple.

Fang took it gratefully, as he hadn't been fed since he's arrived to their house.

Max and Maya continued to banter at each other, and Fang looked at them curiously.

Sometimes, Fang felt as though Max knew him better than Maya did.

~oOo~

"She's so annoying," Max muttered, twirling her pencil.

Max couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone actually _wanted_ to date Maya. She physically and mentally and emotionally could not do it.

Was he bribed? Did she convince him to go out with her in return of something?

She sighed heavily. It was a harsh blow to her pride, as Maya got a boyfriend before she did. Looking up at her friend, she asked, "Why?"

Her friend, Angel, shrugged, and then giggled at the thought of something. "Maybe she offered him nudes."

Max gagged. "You're like the devil," she muttered, gagging once again.

There was a knock at her door, and Max picked herself up to open it.

"Hey," a deep voice muttered. He let himself in. Looking at Max's confused face, he said, "Maya said I could come over."

"Right," Max mumbled, looking away awkwardly and shutting the door behind him.

Angel peered her head from the side of the staircase and said, "Hey Fang."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Angel happened to be Fang's little sister, but she wasn't so little. They were only a year apart, like she and Max. Max, Maya, and Fang all happened to be the same age, with along with Fang's other sibling, Iggy. Angel's twin, Gazzy, was also a year younger than the rest of them.

"Max, just let him in," Maya whined from the kitchen.

Max rolled her eyes and pointed to the direction of the kitchen.

"Good luck," she muttered quietly.

He shrugged, but before walking over to Maya, he said something that really shocked her.

"By the way, I really like your hair."

~oOo~

Where did that come from?

He had no idea.

It was different looking, because it was a dark brown, but had blonde streaks. It sounds normal, like any other teenage girl could have that color of hair, but on her, it just seemed different.

Of course, _she _herself was rather different.

She couldn't help but intrigue him.

He sighed, and made his way to the kitchen, where Maya stood. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.

What he did next was unexpected.

He leaned back.

Anything to avoid those glossed lips.

He didn't know what came over him, but he was disgusted. It was like all of a sudden, she completely turned him off, and he had no idea why.

She was definitely taken aback.

_Oh no, not again. _

She peeled herself away from him, and turned around. She began to snap at him, but wouldn't dare make eye contact.

He couldn't help but wonder why.

~oOo~

Max hadn't seen what went down, but the next thing she knew, Fang had gone home, and Maya was sad.

She was like a wilted flower that was deprived of sunlight and water and other essential nutrients.

Max sighed, walking over to her.

"Are you okay?"

Maya looked up at her, and then her lips morphed into a scowl. She rolled her eyes and buried her head in her arms once again. "I don't need your comfort," she muttered, her voice muffled by her arms.

Max shrugged.

"Only trying to extend the courtesy."

~oOo~

Fang felt bad.

Of course he felt bad; he just basically rejected his girlfriend.

Sighing heavily, he sank back in the couch, and turned the TV on.

"Girlfriend troubles?"

Angel popped in the living room, a small smile on her face. He shrugged in return, not knowing what to tell her. She came and sat down next to him.

They sat in silence, until he finally cracked.

"I don't even like her."

Angel looked at him, as if that was what she was expecting him to say. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away again. "Why'd you even go out with her?"

He couldn't muster up any other reason than of her looks.

In that perspective, he seemed like low-life scum. He should've been also looking at her personality.

It wasn't bad, that personality of hers. It just hadn't clicked with his.

Angel sank back in the couch again, not expecting an answer, but expecting for him to find the answer for himself. She sighed heavily, and then looked at him.

"Your choice now, is to fix it, or move on."

~oOo~

Things had taken a dramatic turn.

Max was sure that Maya had spent hours contemplating and or crying over her relationship with Fang, and she wanted to help. As much as she hated her, she didn't like seeing people hurt.

But her efforts weren't very well recognized.

It wasn't long before she gave up n trying to help her.

~oOo~

Fang had decided to fix it.

As much as he was low-life scum, he wasn't completely heartless. He decided that he'd fix it, and if things weren't going better, then he'd break up with her, because that seemed to be the most logical approach, right?

Sighing heavily, he walked into the cafeteria, searching for that brown, blonde-streaked hair. Once he spotted it, he smirked to himself.

Her back was facing him because she was standing in the lunch line, so he made the situation an opportunity.

He slowly walked up to her, signaling for everyone around her to be quiet.

Once he was practically looming over her, breathing down her neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Hey babe."

The next thing she did was unexpected. She peeled away from him, elbowed him in the gut, and turned around and said, "Who the hell are you?!"

The next thing he knew, he was looking at Max and not Maya.

And everyone around them was looking at them.

Clutching his stomach, he clamped his mouth down to prevent from groaning. He looked away, running a hand through his hair coolly. "Shit…" he muttered. Looking back at Max, he said, "Sorry about that. Thought you were Maya."

"Uh huh," Max muttered bitterly, a hint of disappointment evident in her voice. "Right."

Fang smirked. "Why are you looking so disappointed? Thought it was your boyfriend?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned backwards slightly, relaxing his stance.

Max's face burned. "What makes you think that? You're just full of yourself."

Everyone else got bored with the scene and dispersed rather quickly after Max grabbed her food.

"It seems like you're a little disappointed to me," he teased.

Max shot him a glare as she bit into her apple, walking in the direction of her table. "Whatever helps feed that ego of yours," she muttered nonchalantly. She tossed him her extra apple, and he caught it with ease.

"See ya later," she said, her mouth full.

Fang smirked and headed back to his own table.

Who'd have guessed? Maybe Max was a better option for him than Maya.

~oOo~

Her skin still tingled from when his arms were around her.

She was blushing the whole way back to the table, flames practically dancing off of her skin.

"What's with the face?"

She looked to where the voice came from as she set her tray down. Turning to her right, she scowled in disgust as she began to recount her situation. "Do you see my issue, Iggy?"

Iggy laughed, and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Do you like him?" he asked abruptly, making her choke on her food.

Between coughs, she managed to say, "Why the hell would I like him?"

"It just seems like it," he mumbled, shrugging. "Plus, your face is red and you're basically hugging yourself right now."

Max was hoping he wouldn't have noticed. Sighing heavily, she continued to eat in silence, and listened to Iggy tell her tale to the rest of the gang.

Nudge blurted, "You like him!"

Max shot her down with a glare. "First off, his choices are poor. He chose _Maya_. Second, I don't even know him that well. Third, he seems like a dick."

"Nicely put," Angel and Gazzy both chorused, and Max grinned.

Nudge sighed, her shoulders slouching over. Just then, her head perked up. "Why don't you get to know him?"

Max stood up from her seat, irritated. Her friends were good people, but they were relentless when it came to the topic of Max and boys. Stuffing the last of her snack down her throat, she angrily said, "I've just about had it with you people. I don't like him, and I probably never will, even after I get to know him."

She grabbed her tray and turned around, only to freeze. Her nose was inches away from Fang's, and she quickly swiveled her head around to her friends. "Can't you warn a girl?" she muttered bitterly.

Turning back around, she looked at Fang and said, "Can you move?"

That very same smirk she'd seen earlier in the day played on his lips yet again. "Boyfriend troubles?"

"Fang, go away," Angel said between mouthfuls of food.

He feigned hurt, but then grinned. "I just came to apologize, but I guess I walked in at the wrong time."

"It's always the wrong time," Max snapped. "Don't ever show up because it's always going to be the wrong time."

She pushed him out of the way and headed to the trash can across the cafeteria.

"What's her problem?" Fang asked to Iggy.

"You're irritating enough to look at once a day, but twice? Poor Max," Iggy said with a grin.

Fang rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly, he turned around, to see Max walk away from the table.

She was definitely interesting.

And she was definitely mad at him.

~oOo~

Fang figured he deserved that sock to the gut. He would've done it if he had no idea who it was either.

But what he felt he did not deserve was that cold attitude. So maybe he was teasing her a bit, warming up to her, but he couldn't wrap his head around why she was so irritated with him.

But what really bothered him was why he was so bothered about it.

He had Maya to deal with, but now Max too?

"Fang!" he heard Maya yell from a good five feet away.

He turned around and saw her glaring face. He practically saw steam coming out of her ears and nose, and he fought the urge to laugh. Instead, he raised his eyebrows in question, allowing her to proceed with her spiel for the day.

"Why would you hug Max?" she asked threateningly, and Fang should've seen it coming.

He choked on his own saliva, coughing up a fit. "I thought it was you," he finally said, after catching his breath.

"Yeah, because we definitely look alike," she responded sarcastically.

She was being unreasonable. Of course they looked alike. "You guys are twins," he stated blatantly. "Anyways, I thought it was you and hugged her from behind on accident. I'm sorry."

Instead taking to account that it was done with good intentions, she began to take it the wrong way and yelled at Fang.

And then in a softer voice, she said, "I think it's time we call it off."

Fang looked at her and blinked a few times. He thought _he_ would be the one saying that.

"I found someone else."

Someone _better_, she means.

He looked at her once again, and she looked as though she was about to cry.

"Okay."

~oOo~

Max hadn't heard about the break up until she got home, when Maya was sobbing about it in her room.

"Why are _you_ sad?" Max asked, frowning. "Didn't _you_ break up with _him_?"

Between sobs, she wailed, "I know, but he looked like a lost puppy and it – it just broke me!"

"I doubt he was that broken up over it," Max muttered, looking away. "Well, good talk," she said, getting up to leave Maya's room.

Maya called after her. "Wait, Max!"

Max stopped and turned around to see Maya with a small smile on her face.

"I think you'd be much better to him that I was."

~oOo~

Since they broke up, he had no reason to be looming around their house anymore.

But something kept drawing him back, and he was sure it wasn't Maya.

He stopped walking and stood still in front of the twins' house. Suddenly, the door opened, and stood in the doorway was Max.

"What are you doing?" Max called, a weird look on her face.

Fang shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I was just taking a walk and thought I'd come in and see you," he said teasingly, with a smirk on his face.

Her face grew red. "Can you _not_?" she said exasperatedly. "What is your problem? You look like a creep coming here."

"I didn't actually ring the doorbell," he pointed out.

Max rolled her eyes and said, "But you just standing there is way creepier. Get a life, Fang."

He laughed, and with a twinkle in his eye, he said, "Would you like to come on a walk with me? You're rather entertaining."

She couldn't stop the smile from approaching her face.

~oOo~

Max wasn't sure how she felt about him.

They hadn't known each other well, but through Maya, they knew each other a lot better. And they hadn't known each other for long, maybe two weeks, tops. However, Max couldn't help but not wanting to spend time with him.

Every time he saw her, she waved, and he always did that smirk, which made her practically melt.

It was obvious to say she liked him, but she couldn't take action. She didn't know how. Plus, the thought of him liking her back was impossible to her.

They went on periodical walks together, and he was always over at their house again.

Things were awkward with Maya, but she was accepting, and the things that went down between them were quickly left behind them.

And she was always over at his house too. Of course, to spend time with Iggy and Angel and Gazzy, but she usually ran into Fang as well.

It made her happy to see him.

She wondered if he felt the same.

~oOo~

She was like a ray of sunshine in his gloomy life.

It was plain to say that he liked her, but he couldn't tell her as easily has he had with Maya. Things were different with Max.

She was different.

Sighing, he looked down at her.

They were on another one of their walks, and Fang couldn't help but smiling.

"Hey, Max," he said, a smile on his face.

She looked up, and once she saw the smile on his face, she smiled back. "Yeah?"

"You're different."

Max's smile quickly dissipated. "How am I supposed to respond to that?"

He shrugged as he formulated the right words to say.

"Your hair color may be the same," he said, looking straight ahead now, "but your personality is one of a kind."

* * *

_a/n:_

_hey there_

_im back with MR whut whut_

_sorry if there's a ton of errors_

_i was too lazy to proofread it but i'll do it later_

_please read and let me know what you think!_

_~bubbles_


End file.
